


Bien sûr

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Luna you can read it (l), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [5/31]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Kudos: 7





	Bien sûr

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !

-Luffy ! J'ai besoin de travailler !

-Mais t'as déjà bossé toute la journée ! J'm'ennuie, moi !

Law soupira. Son petit ami pouvait être très pénible quand il s'y mettait, et surtout, il pouvait avoir un comportement très enfantin.

Actuellement, il le regardait avec ses grands yeux, tentant de le convaincre d'aller au restaurant.

-Tu sais que mes études sont compliquées ?

-Oui, je sais. Sauf que je sais aussi que t'es super intelligent. Donc tu retiens mieux que les autres tes cours. Et puis c'est pas bon de trop travailler ! Tu travailles depuis ce matin !

-Bien sûr que je travaille depuis ce matin, les examens sont dans moins d'une semaine et…

L'étudiant soupira.

-Oui, une pause me ferait peut être du bien. Tu promet de ne pas me déranger demain ?

-J'ai entraînement, et j'irais voir Zoro après, alors pas de problème.

-Laisse moi finir ce chapitre, et j'arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème suivant est "pouvoir"


End file.
